Dee Dee's Diet
Synopsis Dee Dee thinks he’s too fat so he decides to go on a diet. Anything goes so he can lose a few grams. Plot Oggy is chasing the cockroaches because the steal the food of Oggy. While Dee Dee is running he is eating all the food except for the ones Marky and Joey are holding. Then Dee Dee become fat and then he is slow. Marky and Joey are going inside the gray thing before Dee Dee. He is going inside the gray thing but he's too fat to go inside. Joey and Marky pull him but Oggy got him first. Then Oggy slap Dee Dee. Dee Dee is flat and Dee Dee go to the gray thing like a snake. Marky and Joey blow like baloons and laughing then Dee Dee is looking at them then the mirror. Dee Dee step on the gray thing but the gray thing broke. Dee Dee open the fridge then he get all the food in the fridge then he throw it away then he put 1 radish inside the fridge. Dee Dee look at the magazine then he call in his cellphone. While Joey and Marky are eating they laugh. Outside there is a mail truck Oggy open the door then a boy bring a tall box then he put his hand on the paper then the boy drop it on Oggy. Oggy is confused then Dee Dee go to the treadmill he put headphones then he throw his hankie on Oggy's eyes then he on the treadmill. Oggy make the treadmill faster then slower then faster then slower then faster then Dee Dee is going round and round on the treadmill the Oggy press the black button then Dee Dee is flat and he go in the gray thing and Marky and Joey is laughing. Oggy is putting biscuits in the bowl he walks away then Dee Dee steal the bowl then Oggy got a can then he is surprised that the bowl is gone. Dee Dee put on a towel on his body and go to the bowl then Dee Dee point at the black thing then Joey turn the black thing to the chicken then Dee Dee is pointing up then Joey turn the black thing to the slipper then Dee Dee's face turn red then Joey gasps then there is smoke in Oggy's house then Dee Dee turn like a sausage. Dee Dee is putting electrodes in his butt. While Joey and Marky are eating popcorn, he puts all the electrodes then he push the big button then lighting go on Dee Dee then Marky laugh then Joey copy Marky. Dee Dee is looking sad then he hold a knife and fork then Dee Dee cut the radish then eat it then Marky and Joey are eating lots of food. At nighttime the lights turn off and Marky Joey and Dee Dee is sleeping he dreams hes in a place where there is lots of food and sausages around him jumping then Dee Dee wants too eat them then the sausage put the middle part tickling the chin of Dee Dee then Dee Dee eat the sausage but in real life Dee Dee bite Joey's butt then Joey point to his eye. Joey put a rope on Dee Dee then Joey point to the stairs then he's like a strong man then he is running in the stairs soo fast but Oggy is walking by then Oggy saw Dee Dee running in the stairs then Oggy slap Dee Dee then Joey put the rope again to Dee Dee then Dee Dee is sad. Dee Dee put a ribbon in his forhead then theres a rope in the wall the Dee Dee is pulling it then Dee Dee is eating radish again then he's going to the circle then hes running it. Dee Dee smash the table and eat the radish. Dee Dee continues his dream about the sausages and in his dream again the sausages is tickiling his chin then Dee Dee dosent want to eat the sausage then the sausage cry then walk away. Marky and Joey wake up and saw Dee Dee and Dee Dee is thin then Dee Dee go out in the gray thing then he wave his butt then they are about to eat many food then when Dee Dee stand in the fridge Oggy goes behind him then slaps him butt Dee Dee go in the circle then Oggy does it many times but he can't then Dee Dee go out of the slapper then Dee Dee about to slap Oggy then Oggy slap himself with the slapper then they run in circles but when Oggy is tired Dee Dee get all of the food in the fridge then put it to the gray thing then he go back then get the other food then Dee Dee put his saliva in Oggy. But when he go back Marky and Joey eat all the food and they are fat but the radish is left then Dee Dee throw Marky and Joey then Oggy slap them with two slappers then Dee Dee laugh then Dee Dee eat the sausage then he was fat again then he laughs. Characters Major Characters *Oggy *Dee Dee *Joey *Marky Goofs *Both of Joey's eyes were shown red in one scene. Gallery Untitled.png3.png Foody Pursuit.jpg Untitled.pngfdtg.png|Nom, nom! Untitled.pngetttttttyi87i87.png Untitled.pngwgetftfop.png Untitled.png rgggggtuuyu.png Untitled.pnghtrd.png|Wait! oggy-cockroaches_dee-dees-diet_240x135.jpg l_86ce4fda.jpg Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-Dee-Dees-Diet-new-cartoon.jpg hqdefault (2)ty.jpg hqdefault (1)y.jpg Measuring Dee Dee.png Untitled.pnghhttuf.png Untitled.pnggergerhjju6j4i76i76.png Untitled.pnghyhh.png Untitled.pnguy77777777777o8oioihjioihhoiuhihi.png|Tada! hqdefault (4)657.jpg oggy-cockroaches_dee-dees-diet-preview-2_240x135.jpg hqdefault (3)g.jpg Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:2012 Episodes Category:Dee Dee's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee